songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He is a jury in Widevision Song Contest. He hosted once a Cypriot national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. He also hosted a Polish national selection for Widevision Song Contest called Polish Tunes. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest, gaming and student. *'Likes: Eurovision, '''joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *Favorite artists: Ivi Adamou, Getter Jaani, Maja Keuc, Anna Rossinelli, Sylwia Grzeszczak *Favorite songs: Sose Me, NYC Taxi, Zmorem, See What You've Done, Karuzela *Favorite movies: The Smurfs, Avatar *Favorite contests: OVSC, ISC, FSC, WVSC, GSC, OKSC, AMC *Favorite national selections: MY Sound, DMC, TAI, BV Best Artist Tournament Since the 6th edition users could submit their own artist for the Tournament. The artist on the left is Dimitris' entry. 6th edition 7th edition 8th edition 9th edition 10th edition DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Dimitris won 19 contests: (STANDBY) Ourvision Song Contest 1 Hosting CY Vision 2 Hosting Swedish Sounds NS Received NS Award for hosting Swedish Sounds 3 Hit Received Hit Award Jury Received Jury Award Voters Received Voters Award OVSC, Song of The Decade OVSC, SoTD 2 OVSC, SoTD 3 OVSC National Selection Winners Aside from Swedish Sounds, DimitrisLoveIvi had won in other contests for participating their countries to OVSC. Voting history (OVSC 22 - OVSC 29) DimitrisLoveIvi has ''given ''the most points to... NOTE: The tables with points include points awarded in both finals and semi-finals (ONGOING) Tubevision Contest TBoT 1 Participated in the first edition of The Best of TVC. March on came 5th with 51 points and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 66 points. TBoT 2 Participated in the second edition of The Best of TVC. Run and Want U Back failed to qualify to the final while Stronger qualified and took the 12th place with 89 points. (ONGOING) Online Music Contest 1 In the 20th edition the users had partners so they sent an entry as team. Dimitris was partner with Chris. (STANDBY) Amazing Music Contest DQ means disqualified after no voting in the final. 1 Eurovision Edition GH Electric Shock competed in the special edition of AMC, Greatest Hits. (ONGOING) The Voice Song Contest Jury Received Jury Award 1 Qualified from a Continental selection. • Got gold medal(s) • Got silver medal(s) TWS Means The World Songs, a special edition (ONGOING) Widevision Song Contest 1 Hosting Polish Tunes 2 This edition were a special edition (Country Draw) where the host were drawing countries for the players Jury Received Jury award NS Received NS award LU Received Lucky User award U Received Underrated award (STANDBY) World Music Contest 1 The contest closed during that edition but later re-opened and user had to replace the old song (which was "Hotter than Fire") with a newest submission (ONGOING) Everybody's Song Contest (ONGOING) Myvision Song Contest 1 Means Special Edition of MVSC (ONGOING) Globalvision Song Contest (ONGOING) Galaxyvision Song Contest TBoG 1 Participated in the first edition of The Best of GVSC. (ONGOING) Imagine Song Contest (ONGOING) Karolottivision Song Contest (ONGOING) Lovely Word Contest (ONGOING) Fabulous Song Contest (ONGOING) Mad Song Contest (ONGOING) Legendary Song Contest (ONGOING) Rralz Song Contest (ONGOING) Astounding Song Contest (ONGOING) Our Music Contest J Received Jury Award M Received Music Award (ONGOING) Mega Song Contest (ONGOING) Asian Voice Song Contest (STANDBY) World of Sound Contest (ONGOING) Ili's World Song Contest (ONGOING) Glorious Song Contest (FB CONTEST) Own Eurovision Song Contest 1 Firstly the user submitted "Joker" but later it disqualified because it is a cover-song. 2 The 10th edition was a special edition where only songs from previous editions could participate. (FB CONTEST) Globalvision Song Contest 1 Special edition of GVSC (The Best of GVSC) where the users had to choose one of their previous entries (FB CONTEST) Eurosensations Song Contest (FB CONTEST) World Music Festival (FB CONTEST) Europe Song Contest (FB CONTEST) Velnakin World Song Contest (FB CONTEST) World Music Cup (CLOSED) Simple Song Contest TtfS Competed in the first edition of The Top Final Songs. Stop didn't qualify to the final and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 153 points. (CLOSED) Worldvision Contest 1 Qualified from a Continental selection 2 The contest closed for various reasons (CLOSED) OK Song Contest DQ Disqualified after no voting in the semi-final 1 Special edition of OKSC (CLOSED) Youvision Song Contest (CLOSED) European Music Bash 1 Means 'Special Version', where you can only send songs from the Eurovision Song Contest and which haven't won an edition. All songs from 2000-2012. 2 The host lost the results because of the long break. (CLOSED) Diamonds Song Contest (CLOSED) Cool Song Contest (CLOSED) Gloryvision Contest (CLOSED) Fantasy Music Contest 1 The contest closed (account got hacked) Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest The Voice Song Contest National Selections 1 The song didn't represent Denmark due its participation in the 27th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. School 2010 - 2011 (Class: A) 2011 - 2012 (Class: B) 2012 - 2013 (Class: C) DimitrisLoveIvi on *Facebook *Youtube *Twitter See also *DimitrisLoveIvi on the Eurovision Song Contest (ESC 2011, ESC 2012, ESC 2013) *DimitrisLoveIvi on the Junior Eurovision Song Contest (JESC 2012) Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts